


Первый поцелуй

by Walter_K



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: — Мы точно этого хотим? — спросил Сэм.— Да, — сказала Елена — а потом приподнялась на носочках и поцеловала его.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake/Elena Fisher
Kudos: 2





	Первый поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ficlets: Elena/Nate/Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570684) by [ArchiveFrames (Inktvis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktvis/pseuds/ArchiveFrames). 



Нейтан сидел на кровати и смотрел на них. Это было довольно странно, как будто Сэм и Елена стояли на сцене перед зрителями.

Честно говоря, Сэм не знал, что делать и что должен испытывать. Елена стояла прямо перед ним с любопытным и неуверенным видом — и сам Сэм чувствовал себя примерно так же. Да и выглядел наверняка тоже. Он едва не вздрогнул, когда она взяла его руки в свои. Каков сюрприз — Сэм Дрейк боится прикосновений миниатюрной женщины.

— Я не кусаюсь, — игриво произнесла она, и Сэм невольно улыбнулся.

— Уверена? — поддразнил он в ответ, и она рассмеялась, чуть зажмурившись.

— Только если попросишь, — уверила Елена.

Она снова замолчали, глядя друг на друга. Они оба спали с Нейтаном — но вместе еще ни разу.

— Мне немножко странно, — сказал Сэм, и Елена согласно кивнула, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— И мне, — наконец произнесла она.

Нейтан издал одобрительный звук.

— Вы, ну, не обязаны, знаете.

— Знаю, — синхронно ответили оба. Да это же просто поцелуй, господи, что такого. Всего один. Ничего разнузданного.

— Мы собирались устроить тройничок. И мы его устроим, — добавил Сэм и глубоко вздохнул. В животе защекотало, словно затрепетали сотни заточённых внутри бабочек.

— Странновато прозвучало, — игриво улыбнулась Елена, и краем глаза Сэм заметил, как Нейтан согласно кивнул.

— Так и есть, — вздохнул Сэм.

Елена приблизилась к нему вплотную, коснувшись груди. Они никогда раньше ничем таким не занимались. Нейтан спал либо с Еленой, либо с Сэмом, но никогда — с обоими, и лишь однажды на виду у одного из них. Это помогало не ревновать: с глаз долой из сердца вон, как-то так. Только вот Нейтану еще и хотелось их двоих одновременно.

Осознать это Сэму все еще составляло больших трудов.

Елена легонько сжала его руки, привлекая внимание. Она улыбалась, но в то же время выглядела неуверенно.

— Мы точно этого хотим? — спросил Сэм.

— Да, — сказала Елена — а потом приподнялась на носочках и поцеловала его. Сэм немного нагнулся. Губы Елены были мягкими, и в такой близости он мог лучше расслышать аромат ее духов. Ему нравилось, как она пахнет. Как пахнут с Нейтаном они оба.

С кровати донесся какой-то неопределенный звук, как Сэму показалось, похожий на восхищение.

Он отпустил руку Елены, скользнул вверх по плечу и обнял ладонью ее лицо, чуть наклоняя, чтобы углубить поцелуй.

Елена обнимала его за талию.

Спустя некоторое время они отстранились. Щеки у обоих залились румянцем.

Нейтан с выпученными глазами уставился на них. Сэм видел, что он тоже здорово покраснел.

— Доволен? — спросила Елена, и, поборов проглоченный язык, Нейтан ответил:

— Ага.


End file.
